ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Artificer Class/Alchemist
An alchemist is an expert at combining exotic reagents to produce a variety of materials, from healing draughts that can mend a wound in moments to clinging goo that slows creatures down. SKILLED CONCOCTER * When you choose this specialization at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Alchemist’s Supplies. ALCHEMIST'S SATCHEL * At 1st level, you craft an Alchemist’s Satchel, a bag of reagents that you use to create a variety of concoctions. The bag and its contents are both magical, and this magic allows you to pull out exactly the right materials you need for your Alchemical Formula options, described below. After you use one of those options, the bag reclaims the materials. If you lose this satchel, you can create a new one over the course of three days of work (eight hours each day) by expending 100gp worth of leather, glass, and other raw materials. ALCHEMICAL FORMULA * At 1st level, you learn three Alchemical Formula options: Alchemical Fire, Alchemical Acid, and one other option of your choice. You learn an additional formula of your choice at 3rd, 9th, 14th, and 17th levels. * To use any of these options, your Alchemist’s Satchel must be within reach. If an Alchemical Formula option requires a saving throw, the DC is 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. ** Alchemical Fire. As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel, pull out a vial of volatile liquid, and hurl the vial at a creature, object, or surface you can see within 30 feet of you (the vial and its contents disappear if you don’t hurl the vial by the end of the current turn). On impact, the vial detonates in a 5-foot radius. Any creature in that area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 fire damage. *** This formula’s damage increases by 1d6 when you reach certain levels in this class: 4th level (2d6), 7th level (3d6), 10th level (4d6), 13th level (5d6), 16th level (6d6), and 19th level (7d6). ** Alchemical Acid. As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel, pull out a vial of acid, and hurl the vial at a creature or object you can see within 30 feet of you (the vial and its contents disappear if you don’t hurl the vial by the end of the current turn). The vial shatters on impact. A creature must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 acid damage. An object automatically takes that damage, and the damage is maximized. *** This formula’s damage increases by 2d6 when you reach certain levels in this class: 3rd level (3d6), 5th level (4d6), 7th level (5d6), 9th level (6d6), 11th level (7d6), 13th level (8d6), 15th level (9d6), 17th level (10d6), and 19th level (11d6). ** Healing Draught. As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a vial of healing liquid. A creature can drink it as an action to regain 1d8 hit points. The vial then disappears. Once a creature regains hit points from this alchemical formula, the creature can’t do so again until it finishes a long rest. If not used, the vial and its contents disappear after 1 hour. While the vial exists, you can’t use this formula. *** This formula’s healing increases by 1d8 when you reach certain levels in this class: 3rd level (2d8), 5th level (3d8), 7th level (4d8), 9th level (5d8), 11th level (6d8), 13th level (7d8), 15th level (8d8), 17th level (9d8), and 19th level (10d8). ** Smoke Stick. As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a stick that produces a thick plume of smoke. You can hold on to the stick or throw it to a point up to 30 feet away as part of the action used to produce it. The area in a 10-foot radius around the stick is filled with thick smoke that blocks vision, including darkvision. The stick and smoke persist for 1 minute and then disappear. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. ** Swift Step Draught. As a bonus action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a vial filled with a bubbling, brown liquid. As an action, a creature can drink it. Doing so increases the creature’s speed by 20 feet for 1 minute, and the vial disappears. If not used, the vial and its contents disappear after 1 minute. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. ** Tanglefoot Bag. As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a bag filled with writhing, sticky black tar and hurl it at a point on the ground within 30 feet of you (the bag and its contents disappear if you don’t hurl the bag by the end of the current turn). The bag bursts on impact and covers the ground in a 5-foot radius with sticky goo. That area becomes difficult terrain for 1 minute, and any creature that starts its turn on the ground in that area has its speed halved for that turn. After using this formula, you can’t do so again for 1 minute. ** Thunderstone. As an action, you can reach into your Alchemist’s Satchel and pull out a crystalline shard and hurl it at a creature, object, or surface within 30 feet of you (the shard disappears if you don’t hurl it by the end of the current turn). The shard shatters on impact with a blast of concussive energy. Each creature within 10 feet of the point of impact must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be knocked prone and pushed 10 feet away from that point. INESCAPABLE BURNS * Beginning at 5th level, your Alchemical Acid and Alchemical Fire formulas are now save for half damage. POTENT CONSUMABLES * Starting at 11th level, you can imbue a bit of extra magic to one of your alchemical creations to enhance the effect. One per short rest, when you roll damage or restore hit points with an Alchemical Formula, you can maximize the result instead of rolling. PENDING POTION * At 14th level, you infuse a potion with magic that will allow you to use it when you need it most. You can ingest your Healing Draught or any other magic potion and suspend its effects. Any time for the next 24 hours after drinking the potion, you can use a bonus action on your turn to have the potion take effect. If 24 hours have passed since drinking the potion and its effects have not been used, the effects are lost. You can suspend the effects of only one potion at a time. Category:Subclasses Category:Artificer